


From beyond the glass door

by archipelag



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archipelag/pseuds/archipelag
Summary: "He sill comes to him sometimes. When the lighting is right, on the verge of night and day - three in the morning and everyone else is asleep. He's in the Wammy's brand bar-soap, citrus scented and rough on the skin. He's in his old room, dissecting stray cats and listening to Sex Pistols. L is the only person left who still manages to get caught off-guard. Seems everybody else had the time to get used to - to this everlasting presence. "Set after Another Note.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	From beyond the glass door

He sill comes to him sometimes. When the lighting is right, on the verge of night and day - three in the morning and everyone else is asleep. He's in the Wammy's brand bar-soap, citrus scented and rough on the skin. In his old room, dissecting stray cats and listening to Sex Pistols. L is the only person left who still manages to get caught off-guard. Seems everybody else had the time to get used to - to this everlasting presence.

Beyond Birthday is not dead though. He's serving his sentence in California State Prison - L makes sure every other week. That he still is. It doesn't make things easier - sitting by B's table, down it the cafeteria. Or walking by his room. L sill does it though. He just doesn't like it much.

He comes to him in the bath - in the water when L lets it run too hot. His skin is tender afterwards - red - and he can't help but wonder of B felt like that but more. He lets his fingers drag across the flickering candle's flame and he wonders and wonders and wonders. He can't seem to stop.

*

There were times - L can still remember - though rare, when late at night L's soul was B's soul. But then B would blink too slow or speak of death and dying in attempted Latin, of crawling into the ground. And a corner of L's mind stubbornly - impatiently, remained unconvinced they were ever truly the same.

"You're all wrong." Beyond would tell him. "Related. Merely related. I'mpart something nobody knows it's there. Except for you."

He had strange habits. He'd - he'd do that thing, well. With the cats.

L got used to it, just as everybody else seemed to. Maybe they - maybe they just didn't find it to be as strange as it truly was. As it used to be, and as it should have stayed. Beyond, he had the ability to bend reality to his will. If you let him. He was very persistent though - that you let him.

*

The Wammy's House is never empty, not truly.

But sometimes, when the night is just on the verge of sunrise, you can hear the sound of his absence - over the echo of playing children, Roger's quiet but stern lectures on _etiquette_ and _savoir vivre_. It unravels itself slowly, half-translucent and as white as snow. L supposes every place has its ghosts. Beyond Birthday isn't dead though. He's serving his sentence in California State Prison.

He has to repeat that in his head until it becomes believable. Perhaps that's why he never stops.

*

The rooms move quietly. They rearrange themselves like fitting pieces of a puzzle L has been trying to put together. He's standing still with an ear to the wall, trying to guess which one he's spying on at the moment. But he only ever hears laughter.

It looks solid from the outside. It's actually but a breath of brick. It's a house of leaves.

_The end_


End file.
